


647的日常片段合集

by vata



Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vata/pseuds/vata
Summary: 小小的生活碎片，微妙的罗曼蒂克，每个章节是独立的短篇，长短不定。
Relationships: 6/47, Lucas Grey/Agent 47
Kudos: 5





	1. 目录

罗曼蒂克，轻松愉快的OOC。彼此可能并不相关的独立短篇。

《当心，47会用47层套路套路你》  
——是克鲁格还是47，卢卡斯辨认得出来吗

《关于“克隆人不长头发是否刻入DNA”的疑问》  
——47对卢卡斯长头发这件事的看法


	2. 当心，47会用47层套路套路你

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 以为自己精神出轨大脑空白老（chi）实（han）人6/阴阳怪气老千层饼演员47
> 
> PS：克鲁格无辜躺枪。

死有余辜。

这是卢卡斯对于国际知名品牌“血色”的持有者维克多·诺维科夫，与背后操盘者达丽雅·马格里斯惨死巴黎秀场这一劲爆新闻的仅有评价。他们的死只不过是神意密会最后晚餐开宴的餐前酒，寓意败亡的盛大礼花表演正在上演。

由于计划初期阶段的顺利实施，彻夜未眠的卢卡斯仍处于兴奋状态。他试着休息了一阵，但闭上眼的时间已经超过了十分钟却依旧无法入眠，只得斜依在沙发上在平板电脑上百无聊赖地浏览新闻。这时，一条弹出的八卦娱乐信息吸引了他全部的注意。

“血色”秀场的惨案刷屏了整个娱乐页面的新闻，每一条都在讨论此次事件背后的阴谋论或是讨论这个品牌将何去何从，只有那么一条标新立异的新闻推送另辟蹊径，着眼于过气——这形容词或许有些尖锐——前顶流超模赫尔穆特·克鲁格的秀场表现。禁用了自动播放的瀑布流使得视频推送只余下一个剪影，定格在T台上血色的品牌灵感“缪斯”魅力爆发的瞬间，刻意为之的T台打光模糊了模特的面容，但冷硬的面部轮廓与剪裁服帖的时装仍令人印象深刻——当然，或许还有那标志性的光头。让卢卡斯无法移开目光的仅仅是一个剪影。

某种隐秘的热切促使他点开了这条短视频。视频很短，仅仅15秒钟，但就是这15秒钟足足让卢卡斯循环了十遍有余。

视频里，这个可能是赫尔穆特·克鲁格的超模身着“血色”高订时装，气定神闲地走完了T台秀，一举一动，表情神态，无不完美贴合了此次时装秀主题所需要展现的性冷淡风与距离感。以卢卡斯这样的时尚圈路人看来，此人的表现已足够惊艳，但专业的资深媒体人却另有看法，他们撰文称克鲁格这次的台步显得不那么专业，登场顺序也过早了，并列举出他在近几年里几场大秀的表现对比，以此证明自己的观点。不过，在文章中段倒是笔锋一转，吹捧起了克鲁格此次的表现，声称这是对模特T台表现的一次革新表现，充满了先锋意识和时尚感。这家媒体认为时尚感与台步如若不得不从中做出取舍的话，当然是时尚感为优先级，而克鲁格在巴黎时装秀的表现自然是极度优秀的。“如若没有惨剧发生，那么巴黎时装秀必定是赫尔穆特·克鲁格这个日暮西山的前业界顶级超模职业生涯东山再起之契机，只可惜意外天降，血色品牌真可谓是命运多舛。”最后的盖棺定论看起来也确实中肯，只是这都与卢卡斯所思所想全无关键。他压根不在乎台步和时尚，他感兴趣的是模特本人带给他的熟悉感。

引用一句媒体评论——“克鲁格此次的台步缺少进攻性”——但卢卡斯的感觉恰恰相反。他以一个全然外行的角度去欣赏T台秀，属于常年刀口舔血的雇佣兵的毒辣眼光准确地感知到这个模特身周暗流涌动，举手投足间匿藏杀机。所谓的进攻性如果只是指肩部不够前倾这种粗浅的解读，未免贻笑大方。当然，以上赘述实是无趣，把卢卡斯这些微妙而复杂的感受，用简单点的话语概括只需要一句话，一个堪称异想天开的猜测——

这个人是47。

“一个熟练的杀手，在暗杀行动里顺便走个秀？你是认真的吗，老板？”听到这个推测的奥利维亚发出了一声短暂的嗤笑，并翻了个白眼。她一向在黑客行动以外的事情想象力不足，诚然，这也是一个属于正常人的思维。哪怕是最蹩脚的刺客也不会这样抛头露面吧，也许。

年轻的黑客爬取了网路上此次秀场几乎所有的视频资料，不费吹灰之力。她甚至还画蛇添足地收集了一部分赫尔穆特·克鲁格的资料，半开玩笑地对她身边的老板阴阳怪气“不会吧，不会吧，赫尔穆特·克鲁格不会真是个杀手吧。”

卢卡斯捏着自己的下巴，眉头紧锁。他目不转睛地盯着屏幕里闪过的一张张克鲁格的照片，在五分钟后，忍无可忍地断言道：“没错了，只有巴黎T台秀上的那个人不一样。”

“别说梦话了，老板。”奥利维亚冷酷无情地指向屏幕，“请看这里。”她将T台视频抓取的截图与赫尔穆特·克鲁格的背影做了对比，强调性地点了点两张图里的后脑勺。“没有条形码，肯定不是他。”

她顿了顿，又补充道：“你当然可以说，这是因为秀场里的模特都化了浓妆，化妆师个个都是粉刷匠来辩驳，但很遗憾，我还有别的证据。”呷了一口冷掉的咖啡——这是卢卡斯主动端来的简直令她受宠若惊——然后点开了另一段刚发布没有多久的访谈视频。视频里的赫尔穆特·克鲁格看起来精神好得出奇，他对媒体那些溢美之词照单全收，并热心地分享了自己的T台经验：“这次走秀的成功与我和设计师的交流密不可分。当你是个足够出名的大咖后就得学会敛去锋芒，在T台上也该更多去揣摩主题，而非纠结怎样迈出脚步，那太土了，呵呵。”他身边的日裔设计师佐藤一改往日的苦大仇深，同样眉飞色舞，是个明眼人都能看出他心情的愉快，仿佛某种无形的压力消失了。“克鲁格先生真是太棒了，他就是我的缪斯，我的灵感源泉！”他拍打着克鲁格的肩膀露出了相似的心照不宣的笑容。

“才不是这种蠢货。”卢卡斯啧了一声，低头看向自己的平板电脑。他已经将15秒的视频下载下来了，并再次播放。

尽管视频中的模特外形与克鲁格看起来别无二致，但他刻意隐藏起来的某些特质，与肢体动作上的利落潇洒是克鲁格所不具备的。尤其是气场全开的魅力定格时那扫视全场却睥睨一切的冰冷眼神，独一无二。

他一定是47。

卢卡斯按下暂停键，长吁一口气。

就是这个眼神，简直令人……蠢蠢欲动。

我靠……

我靠？！！！

卢卡斯惊跳着站起身，动作莽撞到把凳子都撞翻在地。身旁的奥利维亚受到了不小的惊吓，把最后一口咖啡喷在了电脑屏幕上。她一边手忙脚乱地擦拭，一边发出夹杂着对卢卡斯本人抱怨的刺耳哀嚎。“见了鬼了！你他妈的究竟怎么了？！”眼看电脑键盘也未能幸免于难，直接歇菜，奥利维亚抓挠着自己短短的头发，显得既挫败又抓狂。

“我……我有事——先出去一下。”卢卡斯僵硬地转过身。奥利维亚究竟看出了什么他已经不敢去细想了，只恨不得找个地缝钻进去。顶着她不可置信又略带嫌弃的眼神，卢卡斯狼狈逃窜，溜回了自己的卧室。

“你不会是看硬了吧，老板？”

“闭嘴，奥利维亚！”

太丢人了。

都怪这个惹祸的惹火的视频，15秒钟，仅仅15秒钟。

他妈的。

躲回私人空间的前雇佣兵骂骂咧咧地再次打开了视频——真是绝了——他又骂骂咧咧地拉开——自己的裤链……

真是活见鬼。

——————————————————————

老实说，卢卡斯从未得到过任何与47有关的视频或照片资料，这得益于ICA近几年的日趋积极的后勤保障措施，隶属于他们的清扫者团队马力全开，将外勤特工们的踪迹打扫得干干净净。尽管如此，卢卡斯还是一眼就觉得视频里的人很像47——他在脑海中勾勒出的那种形象。

只凭赫尔穆特·克鲁格的资讯，当然会觉得这家伙是个脑袋空空的憨批，必然与47的形象联系不到一起。但卢卡斯在决绝与冷静的表象下匿藏着的是一颗迷信直觉的赌徒之心。奥利维亚固然已经给出了强有力的证据，证明走秀的人几乎不可能被代替，但卢卡斯仍然选择坚信自己的直觉。

他总是这么一意孤行。

不过，这这种执拗的感情用事也帮助他带回了47。

预料之中，又是意料之外。

简直像是做梦一样。

与他阔别三十余年的47就安坐在沙发的另一端。尽管他已经恢复了记忆与情感，但解开封印所带来的冲击仍令他烦躁不安，于是他时不时会选择沉默不语地坐在一旁，整理自己的思绪，不安分的手把玩着折叠刀以排解压力。他灵巧的手指将一把平平无奇的小刀玩出了花样，锋利的凶器驯服地在他的掌握之中，宛如一只银色的蝴蝶。

他是真真实实的47了。这个想法令卢卡斯倍感欣慰。

而真真实实的47正垂着眼眸不知在想什么，眼睫投下一层阴翳掩去了他的情绪。逆光中刀削斧凿般的侧脸令卢卡斯猛然想起了那个慰藉了他无数夜晚的小视频，同样似曾相识的疏离与孤寂气质，令他几乎能断言自己的判断绝对没有出错，无论职业杀手走T台秀这件事有多离谱，那个人也必定就是47无误了。

卢卡斯悄悄关掉了手机全部的音量，翻出他珍藏已久的走秀视频，试图与47本人做对比。岂料，刚一打开视频，身旁的47就探过头冷不丁地发声。

“这是什么？”

卢卡斯条件反射地按下了主页键，平板的屏幕瞬间切换回了密布着App图标的默认界面，然而下一秒，他就对这个欲盖弥彰的举动感到后悔。47直勾勾地盯着他，微微挑起眉，像是个发现可疑线索的侦探。当他审视般的严厉目光驻留在卢卡斯脸上30秒钟后，后者就招架不住，举手投降了。

“只是被你吓了一跳，其实并没有什么特别的。”他认命地打开了收藏的新闻夹，指了指一篇法语报道，“不觉得这个人很像你吗，在我遇到你之前，总觉得T台上的这个人似曾相识。”

这是个验证猜测的绝妙机会，只是未曾想过，47的答复让他如坠冰窟。这个杀手眯起眼睛忖度了一阵后轻描淡写地喟叹。

“哦，这不就是赫尔穆特·克鲁格吗。”

卢卡斯脸色大变，他还真的从未想过视频里的这个人不是47的可能性。

47一贯的冷漠神情成了绝佳的整蛊保护色，连一贯对他情绪十分敏锐的卢卡斯竟也没读出捉狭的味道。

“什么？我，不……我以为这是你。”他干巴巴地回答，心脏却在砰砰直跳，整个人彻底慌了。莫非真的是病急乱投医，直觉出错了……不，绝不可能。

然后，47微微抬起下巴，这个角度令他与视频里的超模看起来更相似了。面对浑身僵硬的卢卡斯，他轻描淡写地开口。“有吗？哪里相似？”

卢卡斯既无法反驳这个视频里的模特让他有点性奋，又难以接受自己居然错认了身份这么久，一时陷入自我怀疑的懊恼之中。他招架无力，只得老实承认了。

“是眼睛……扫过镜头的目光带着点清高和傲气，实在很像。”

这真的不是你吗。

话虽没有问出口，但卢卡斯的眼神里已经带着祈求。他还抱有一丝幻想，希望47能亲口承认刚才只是个玩笑。只可惜47仍然一副无喜无悲的表情，在卢卡斯眼里这已经是确切的不悦了。

“但我看过访谈视频，完全不像一个人……”

卢卡斯仍在做着最后挣扎。

“可能是因为佐藤的化妆团队吧。”47漫不经心地看着视频里的自己，缓缓答道。

“不对，他一点都不像你，这家伙纯粹是达丽雅手下的一个花瓶。”卢卡斯惊出了一头冷汗，急忙解释。谁曾想，47接下来的话更加阴阳怪气起来了。

“嗯，我想，作为一个知名超模，对你有性吸引力也不足为奇。”

“不！绝对没有——我是说，我只是——”

“但你不能否认，赫尔穆特·克鲁格的脸是整容医院的招牌套餐。”

“如果你是指杰森·波特曼先生，我只能承认你是对的。”47主动打开话题让卢卡斯松了口气，但接下来的话教他的心又提了起来。

“所以说你也认为，T台上这家伙魅力非凡吗？”

又是一道送命题，卢卡斯着实想不到，47居然会对这样细枝末节的问题咄咄逼人。明明是漫不经心的口吻，却处处埋雷，好像卢卡斯只要说错一句话，boom，直接引爆。不知不觉，他后背的衣料已经被冷汗浸透。他张了张嘴，想解释点什么却哽住了，明明顶着47古井无波的眼神，却感受到无形的压迫感。

47依然步步紧逼——他一语不发，只是将他那张酷似某知名顶级男模的脸贴近卢卡斯，而后，微微眯起那双摄人心魄的冰蓝眼眸，睥睨着窘迫的年长者。

太像了。

真的太像了。

卢卡斯简直无法挪开眼睛。

也许男人就是这种肤浅的会被表象所迷惑的生物吧。他自嘲着哀叹道。

“抱歉，我……该死的，我实在很难解释这个。”卢卡斯放弃了最后那点挣扎，自暴自弃起来。

他懊恼着，又对自己意志不够坚定唾弃不已。他没法否认，当47以同样的目光注视着他时，他明显感觉自己的下体有了反应。

真见鬼。

理智告诉他，这是男人的正常反应，可能是源于某种性癖，也可能仅仅是因为视频中的人和47过于相似让他产生了错觉。

但他也不由得认为，只要是这种与性相关的想法，在一般的伴侣关系中仍属于精神背叛。这是他自身也难以理解和自我原谅的。

“我的错……”他把心一横，决定当个真正的勇士去面对这个无法逃避的错误。只是47却断然截停了他的话。

“你当然得向我道歉。”对方轻轻地开口。

“你怎么能——”他的声音越来越低，直到句尾被淹没在一个轻飘飘的吻里，“认不出我。”

真相大白。

该死。

他就知道事情本该这么简单，啼笑皆非令人无奈的转折。

卢卡斯的理智也终于断线，心悦诚服地臣服于独属于他的撒旦的诱惑之下。

“所以……模特工作也是你的选择之一？”

“你猜。”

————————————————

“愿赌服输，奥利维亚。”

“你先等等，谁他妈的会想到他这样谨慎的杀手会抛头露面走T台啊，他妈的，他妈的，他妈的，我恨那个不按常理出牌的机器人！”


	3. 关于“克隆人不长头发是否刻入DNA”的疑问

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 微妙的罗曼蒂克，碎片化的记录。

因为不确定6号和卢卡斯·格雷，哪个更适合作为日常的称呼，47很少叫他的名字。

“实验体6号”属于过去，“卢卡斯·格雷”属于此刻或未来。这两个名字没有一个是完全真实的，如47号之于托比亚斯·里佩尔。而且，卢卡斯与47记忆中的6号的形象完全不同。6号离开时才不过二十来岁，除了瞳色和条形码差异，其他方面与47相差无几，然而现在，47只能勉强从这张饱经风霜的成熟男性面孔中分辨出几分熟悉的特征，比如东欧人标志性的骨相，以及掩藏在眉骨落下的阴影中的灰绿色虹膜。

不过，这些也都不那么重要——47的手指开始无意识地在卢卡斯的发间穿梭——后者一开始只是因脑力消耗过度而犯困，接着就对着厚厚的一摞计划书打起了瞌睡，再然后他将越来越沉的脑袋靠向了一旁读闲书的47。在47觉得不那么舒服，想要欠过身体的时候才留意到卢卡斯睡着了，尽管姿势不那么舒服，但还是睡得很沉。

47在他落枕之前，把那颗毛绒绒的脑袋妥善安置到了自己腿上，在令人心安的气氛中，找到适合睡姿和热源的卢卡斯甚至心满意足地打起了鼾——对于47而言，这实在是一种过于新奇的体验。

没错，这一切都很熟悉和妥帖，唯独一点令人在意。

那就是……

奥特迈耶研究所出厂的克隆人本应该没有一根头发。

由于对遗传学从未深入了解过，47也不太确定不长头发是不是刻进了他们的dna里。鉴于始作俑者已死，所以光头是出于任务方便还是纯属奥特迈耶博士隐秘的个人性癖，47不得而知，也着实不敢细想。

无论如何，自打他出生有记忆起，他和兄弟们都是不长头发的。明明眉毛、睫毛、胡须一应俱全，唯独没有头发，奇哉怪也。这使得他们在某些光头不那么普遍的地区寸步难行，只能用假发稍做伪装，但也都是应付一时之需。

47还是蛮享受这种轻松的发型，也不讨厌那种随时可拆卸的伪装工具，但6号，不，卢卡斯·格雷，他的这个，明显已经超出假发的范畴了。

定型用的啫喱水效用已经没那么明显了，用于稀释的乙醇的怪味也不再刺鼻，工业制成的香味几不可察，他那头半长的灰色头发蓬松散开，47的手指轻易穿梭其中，像抚摸某些毛发较长的犬科动物。他的的确确感觉到指间柔软顺滑的质感，确实是有生命力的真发。

这个认知超出了47的知识面。

于是他打开了手机里的搜索引擎，匿名发了条问题，留意着网友们的回复。在等待回复的过程中，他空闲的手将一缕头发在手指间绕来绕去，乐此不疲……

卢卡斯醒来已经是一个小时后了。在觉察到自己枕在了47腿上时，他有些歉意，不过他们两个都不是会介意这种小细节的人，所以他捡起散落的手稿继续查看批注。

47欲言又止。

脑中的很多问题在交织碰撞，到了嘴边，却一个也问不出来，无他，只是由于这些问题无聊透顶罢了。所以他也只是抽空瞥了一眼手机——暂时还没有得到什么靠谱的回复。

工作中的卢卡斯抓了抓头发，惊讶地发现自己的头发已经乱得不像样了，他只能将之归结为自己刚才的睡相过差。将头发简单梳理后，卢卡斯不知从哪里找出了皮筋勉强把偏长的头发扎起来，扎不上去的碎发散落下来，好在也并不碍事，他很快就投入到下一轮工作中去了。

短时间的休憩令他莫名感到精力充沛。

47悄悄从书本上移开视线，余光瞟了他一眼，这当然没有引起工作者的注意，他仍然眉头紧锁地盯着那一张张文件，时不时就发信息嘱咐奥利维亚给他提供更深入的情报——跟一小时前一模一样，只是工作状态好了不少——当然，他的发型也变了，扎起来的部分引人瞩目，散落在额角和后颈的碎发竟也有几分可爱。

最后，47将他所认为的无聊透顶的问题页面上，点了叉。


End file.
